Desperate Measures
by Enchantr3ss
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Kagome goes back to her own time- permanently. She discovers that her grandfather and mother have died. To financially provide for her brother and keep the shrine, Kagome becomes a stripper. InuKag.
1. Goodbye

This takes about three years after Inuyasha and Kagome first met. I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Remember to read and review!  
  
**Desperate Measures: Chapter 1- Goodbye**  
  
It was a gorgeous day to say the least. The azure sky stretched for miles and the sun gently shone on the glamourous event that day. In an instant, a 'pop' could be heard and the wings of a hundred white doves transformed the sky of blue into a white one as they gracefully flew overhead, signaling the finale of the ceremony.  
  
"I can't believe you two are finally married, it took both of you long enough!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Sango so hard that eventually the bride gasped for air.   
  
Both girls were definitely dressed for the occasion, Sango wore a delicate flowing white floor-length dress and her hair was bound back by freshly cut water lillies. Her friend on the other hand, wore a simple blue dress and pieces of her black hair accented Kagome's facial features.  
  
"Well, I for one would never believe that Miroku would give up hitting on random girls. I guess it was after our near death experience with Naraku that triggered the change." Sango shrugged as she looked around at the glamorous decorations, which surrounded her. "By the way, when can I expect your marriage?" she continued and smired mischievously at the look on her friend's face.  
  
"My marriage with whom?" Kagome asked and with the shock nearly fell down on her butt.  
  
"With Inuyasha of course. Also, if you keep on falling down like that, Kagome, you're going to ruin the lovely dress that Kaede made for you." Her friend replied in a light manner.  
  
"I don't think we'll get married at all, even if he sent Kikyo back to hell it doesn't mean that he likes me." She sighed swaying slightly from side to side.  
  
However she was shocked to find a dark haired man sneaking up behind the bride.  
  
"Sango, my dear. Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked as his hand slid below her waist and grinned.  
  
A loud smack could be heard and everyone suddenly turned to see a monk with a confused look and a rather red hand mark growing on his face. Kagome thought that Miroku looked rather unusual today. He wasn't wearing his usual attire which consisted of his purple robe, but instead he wore a suit from Kagome's time.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his left cheek.  
  
"Erm, I guess it's a habit. You know, someday you'll have to stop asking me that question; Miroku, since we're married having a child is inevitable." She said looking into her newly-wed husband's eyes.  
  
"Well, actually in my time couples get married but some people never have children." Kagome stated, but quickly shut her mouth as Miroku sent a warning glare at her.  
  
"Oh really? So that doesn't mean that I won't have to go through with child birth? That's even better for me! Plus, since your cursed wind tunnel is gone we won't have to rush a thing." Sango joyfully squealed and ran off to tell Kaede her findings.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kagome, after a year of resisting my -cough- urges to grope her, I thought my chances of having a child were finally here. You just had to ruin it didn't you?" Miroku asked in a sad tone and stared at the ground.  
  
"Miroku-sama, I'll go talk to Sango. I'm sure she would love to bear your child in the future, but you really shouldn't rush her. It's a miracle that she gave up her stubborn ways and decided to marry you, I think the both of you should take it slowly." Kagome said as she patted the monk on the back.  
  
"So how far have you and Inuyasha gone?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin plastered across his face when he changed subjects.  
  
"Not nearly as far as yourself and Sango. Speaking of which, I need to go talk to her about something important." Kagome replied quickly as she walked back towards Kaede's hut, however as she spun around a figure blocked her way.  
  
"Sorry about that Kagome," the figure responded rather politely, which shocked the girl out of her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you alright? You've never had such manners since, well never." Kagome joked as she rose back onto her feet with the help of the hanyou.  
  
"Well, of course I'm alright. I'm just happy for Sango and Miroku, I knew there was something between those two all along." He said staring at the woman in front of him. 'God, what did I do to deserve someone like this in my life. She's definitely god-sent and it's amazing how so much innocence can be contained in such a perfect form of beauty.'  
  
        "Inuyasha, I think we need to talk about something important." His "god-sent" being said in serious voice.  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere private? I don't want anybody overhearing, it would probably ruin the mood." Kagome asked as she held his arm and guided him into a lush forest with many deciduous trees and no demon nor human in sight.  
  
"I have something to say before you get start though." The hanyou stated as he walked slowly beside the miko.  
  
"Sure, what do you have to say Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"Well. over the past three years. that we've spent. together, I-I erm. sorta.I think. I'minlovewithyou" Inuyasha stuttered, quickly rushing the last part, hoping that she wouldn't hear.  
  
'Please Inuyasha, don't make this harder than it is on me.' Kagome thought to herself and pretended not to hear his last words. "What did you say? I couldn't hear."  
  
"I said, I'm in love with you." He restated quickly, yet slower than the time before.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered silently as her eyes penetrated into his golden orbs.  
  
"It's alright, I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry about that." he said slowly as he walked towards Sango and Miroku's wedding.  
  
"Wait, you baka! I love you too!" Kagome screamed, hoping the half-demon would hear - and to her delight, he did.  
  
"You do? Are you just saying that so I won't feel bad?" he hesitated in disbelief.  
  
"Of course not, I mean sure at first you were a major jerk to me. However over the years, your companionship seemed to grow and evolve into something else. I've tried to deny it, but when you almost died… I couldn't." she explained as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Was this the important thing that we needed to talk about?" He asked, never wanting to let go.  
  
'Now this is going to be even harder that I wanted it to be. I just can't do it.' She thought as a single tear fell down her face.  
  
"No, but it's really nothing. nothing Inu-kun, just forget that I said anything." Kagome said as she closed her eyes, cherishing the fragile moment they've shared together.  
  
Finally, he pulled away. "Are you sure, if it's nothing, then why are you crying? You know I'll always protect you." Inuyasha asked in a slightly worried tone.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well, do you promise that you won't get mad at me for this?" Kagome asked him.  
  
        "How could I ever get mad at you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the girl standing in front of him, his face was full of sincerity.  
  
"Fine then. As you know I have a family back in my own time. I think it's best if I should go back there for-- a while" Kagome paused, "my mom's having a hard time paying all the bills right now and I really need to get my marks up for university applications."  
  
"You can't go, I'll miss you too much." Inuyasha protested, but changed his mind as he saw the look on his love's face. "If I let you go, you'll come back soon, right?"  
  
"That's the problem Inuyasha, I don't think. I don't think that I'll ever come back." Kagome concluded, her tears now escaped freely as she was pulled into another sweet embrace.  
  
"You mean, you'll never come back? After all of this, everything that we've done, I'll never see you again?" Inuyasha whimpered slightly, but held it in. 'I have to hold it together, I'm part Inuyoukai and I won't let these pitiful emotions get the best of me.' He thought to himself.  
  
"My family really needs my help and if I'm always here with you, it wouldn't be fair to them. They are my blood kin. Plus, you have everything you've ever wanted all of the shards are back together and you've avenged Kikyo's death. What else could you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Only you." Inuyasha replied as he pulled his fingers through her silky black hair.  
  
Those two words would've melted her heart, however at this moment it hit her like a hammer. 'He's so kind, yet so brave and so valiant, I can't leave him. Not to mention the fact that Inuyasha is my first and only love." Kagome thought to herself, as they drifted off into a sleep, with an overhead foliage canopy covering the lovers.  
  
----------------------  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to find two well-defined arms wrapped around her protectively. 'Did we really fall asleep that easily? I'm surprised he didn't run off during the night.' Kagome thought as she quietly snuck off to find Sango.  
  
"Good morning Sango and Miroku! Did you two have a nice night?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
"We could ask you the same question, you and Inuyasha were sure in the forest for a long time." Miroku grinned.  
  
"Hentai!!" Kagome screamed and slapped him in the head. "We would never do a thing like that." She proclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked in a rather unusual tone and winked.  
  
"I think you're becoming another Miroku! I think his traits are rubbing onto you my friend - of course he has other "attributes" that could be rubbing in you. I mean onto you." Kagome laughed as the newly weds blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Changing the subject, Sango asked her friend, "Kagome, Miroku told me that you were looking for me yesterday. What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm. I guess since your married, I'll tell you both. Well, I'm leaving and I don't think I'll ever come back.I just wanted to tell you before I left. Sango, you're the best friend that any girl could ever have, thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Miroku, although you can be quite the lecher from time to time, you are a truly noble and trustworthy friend." Kagome sadly explained fighting back the tears.  
  
"What!?!" Both Miroku and Sango screamed in unison.  
  
After the awkward moment between the couple, Miroku finally spoke, "Have you told Inuyasha about this?"  
  
"I did, but I don't think he truly realizes that I am going home. I don't blame him though, there was so much to take in yesterday." Kagome revealed.  
  
"Oh, before you go, make sure you tell him. After everything we've been through together..." this time it was the eyes of Sango, which began to tear and she couldn't continue.  
  
"Sango, are you all right?" Kagome asked and watched as Miroku whispered something in her ear and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"She'll be fine." Miroku stated as he smiled at his wife.  
  
"Answer me this, why are you going back? You could come back anytime can't you?" Sango asked.  
  
"My family is going through financial problems, first my grandfather has lung cancer and the treatment is draining our bank account and the fact that I'm going to be attending university, or at least applying, doesn't help much either. If am I going to get into university, I'll have to work on my studies full time and if and when I get accepted, I can't waste my tuition my money by skipping classes." Kagome explained and her voice faded.  
  
"Kagome? I'm sorry, if you feel that I'm forcing you to stay here, then you should go." Inuyasha, spoke behind her.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, I don't feel forced at all. I just don't know what I should do. It's so perfect here. While back at home, there's so much pain; so many things that I prefer to keep away from, yet I'm obliged to help my family." She said.  
  
"If it's important to you, Kagome. Do what's right, go home to your family and help them out. No matter what you know that I'll always care." Inuyasha suggested kindly as he hugged Kagome one last time.  
  
Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you so much, not just for this, but for saving my life - and my heart. I want you to have the shikon jewel, as a promise from me to you that I'll always love you. Keep it safe, just like I would." Kagome offered silently as she gently placed the small jewel into his palm.  
  
"I'll keep it safe, no matter what." He replied and placed the jewel around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Lady Kaede all walked together towards the well, with one purpose - to wish Kagome a final goodbye.  
  
"Okaa-san! I'm going to miss you so much!!" the tiny fox demon exclaimed as he tightly hugged his 'mother'.  
  
"I'll miss you too Shippo. I don't know what I'm going to do without you! Be good for Inuyasha and the others, alright? I know you'll grow up to be a gentle, yet strong demon when you grow older."  
  
"Kagome, I wish ye the best in the future. Stay the same, for the world's sake." Lady Kaede stated solemnly, passing some exotic herbs into her hands. "These will protect you in the future."  
  
"Thank you Kaede, that's nice of you to say that and I'm greatful for the herbs. Thank you for helping me out when I first arrived here, even if you did think that I was a demon." Kagome laughed slightly, however the tension around her was just too much.  
  
"I can't believe you're going!! I don't know what we'll do without you." Sango burst out crying for she was going to lose her friend, not because of death but circumstances.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without you either, for once I finally felt comfortable with a friend. I've never had to worry about keeping anything from you. I'm going to miss you so much!!" Kagome began crying as well. Inuyasha and Miroku uneasily at the girls who were crying their eyes out, wondering if they should comfort them or let them be. Through experience, they both knew that females could be tempermental in times of depression and therefore chose to remain quiet.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked, as she looked up at the monk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Don't you have anything to tell Kagome before she leaves?"  
  
"Oh yes, we'll miss you a lot, I'm sure you already know that. I must say, aside from Sango of course, you are the most lovely woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. Thanks for being a sight for sore eyes." Miroku stated and received glares from both Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Could we take a short walk for a second? Before you go of course." He asked, his eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
"Sure thing." She replied as the two walked so quickly that soon they were out of sight.  
  
"I'm not going to say goodbye to you." Inuyasha stated in a cold tone.  
  
"What?!"Kagome asked in a rather shocked voice.  
  
"I know for a fact that I'll see you, not soon and maybe not even in a lifetime, but I will see you once again." He replied rather lovingly.  
  
As if enthralled with each, the two lovers met in a passionate kiss and they never wanted to let go. However as minutes passed, Inuyasha and Kagome knew that they would soon separate, thus she reluctantly broke the kiss and they walked back to the well.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome!" everyone except Inuyasha yelled as she prepared to step through the well.  
  
However, as Kagome hopped through the hanyou finally screamed "Aishiteru, Kagome! Always." to the surprise of the others. Inuyasha had never been fond of displays of public affection before, but they understood the emotions that he was undergoing and decided to abolish their curious thoughts.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome fell through the well and landed gracefully back into her time to see Souta in tears.  
  
"Nee-chan! You're back!" Souta cried out hugging his older sister.  
  
"What's wrong? Souta, why are you crying?!"  
  
"Mom. Momm. she's dead!" He screamed, sobbing violently and held tightly onto the only person left in his family.  
  
**To be continued…**

How was that? I have the next couple of chapters planned out, so if you want me to continue then review. If I don't get any reviews at all, then I won't continue.  
  
  



	2. Reaching Out

Thank you to AngelGurl2 and Lemonmebaby for the reviews =) I'll try to add more detail into this chapter, thanks for the constructive criticism. =). You've encouraged me to write more -hint hint-, If I don't get any reviews then I won't put up the next chapter. I hope you all have a happy holiday.  
  
**Desperate Measures, Chapter 2: Reaching Out.**  
  
            "You shouldn't joke about something like that Souta! You know grandpa may pass away any time soon and you're saying that mom's dead. You need to grow up!" Kagome said sternly, she was still upset that she would never be able to return to the Feudal Era once again due to the fact that the jewel shards were no longer in her grasp.  
  
            The comment caused her younger brother to burst out into more tears, his eyes were red from the flowing tears.  
  
            "I've been alone for two days Kagome. Two damn days! Grandfather passed away in the hospital, the treatments didn't help at all. They just made him even more sick, the worst part is that he didn't even get to say goodbye to you. When mom drove home that night, there were so many storms. The rain poured heavily soaking the wet cement, while the sky was set alight by the thunder. An electric pole was stuck by lightning and it tumbled directly in front of our car, when mom stepped onto the pavement." Souta stopped, and would not dare to utter his last words.  
  
            "Souta, I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered in a soft voice which comforted her brother, "You can continue, I can take it. What happened to mama?"  
  
            "When her foot merely touched the water, she was instantly electricuted. Mom was dead before I could even say anything to her!"  
  
            This was Kagome's turn to cry. In a day, she lost two members of her family; as well as her friends, her best friend and her one true love.  
  
            "Souta. you poor thing. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me the most, from now on I'll protect you." She proclaimed as she hugged her younger brother. 'Isn't that something that Inuyasha said in the feudal era? Too bad he'll never come back here, he has what he wants, I'm no use to him anymore.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
            "Sis, what are we going to do? You know how far behind we are on the bills and the child custody service is going to find me a new home, since I'm still a kid. Kagome save me, I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you!!!" Souta screamed so loudly with wild desperation in his eyes.  
  
            "I'm 18 now, I'm officially an adult. As long as the inspector thinks that I'm an acceptable person to care for you, you'll be able to stay with me. About the bills. I could drop out of school and get a full time job." She stated and looked towards her brother for approval.  
  
            "You can't drop out of school, mom would never let you. I could give you my newspaper delivery money to pay for all of the bills." Her brother said in an excited tone.  
  
            Kagome, chuckled to herself, 'Souta is such a sweet brother, I wish we could just run off to the feudal era and leave this place behind. That way, he'll never have to worry about "adult" problems.' To humour him, Kagome simply replied in a soothing voice, "Sure, Souta."

------------------------  
  
            The next morning, Kagome woke up early that Saturday to do chores that usually belonged to her mother. She looked through her window and was disgusted at the sight in front of her. It was grey and raining for the whole time she was here, in the feudal era it was always bright and cheery - when they weren't fighting, of course. Her train of thought was interrupted as an impatient knocking startled her. When she opened the door, she saw three of her schoolmates from school. All three of them were about Kagome'  
  
            "Kagome, I heard the bad news! I'm sorry for your losses." her friend Eri wailed as she greeted her friend at the door.  
  
            "Are you going to be al right? Poor thing, first you go through all of those intensive surgeries; then, both your mother and grandfather die." Reena stated sympathetically as she leaned in to hug her friend.  
  
            "We came to bring you this." Lia said in a solemn tone, as she held out a delicately wrapped parcel and placed it into the recipient's arms.  
  
            "What is this, you guys?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
            "Well, open it up and see silly!" all three girls yelled in unison.  
  
            To Kagome's surprise, it was full of yen. "It's very kind of you, but I can't accept it. It's not right."  
  
            "I know with all of your medical problems, money will be hard to come by for you. Plus the fact that you're all alone now, doesn't help much either you could use it to pay for their funerals. Don't worry about paying us back, it's a gift, everyone at school and the community were happy to donate it." Eri explained as she and the other girls walked away.  
  
            "I'm sorry for your loss, if you ever need anything; feel free to ask me." Lyss said before she turned to join the other girls.  
  
            "Kagome?" a nervous voice behind her asked.  
  
            "Yes, Souta?" she responded.  
  
            "What did your friends bring us?"  
  
            "Well, let's just say Mama and Grandpa will have proper funerals." Kagome stated as she re-entered her home and closed the front door.  
  
            "Really? How did they get all of that money. I never thought students had that much money today." Souta asked curiously.  
  
            "They set-up a charity, fundraiser just for us!" she began to answer, however the phone interrupted her. "I'll be back in a second." The older sibling said as she quickly bolted up the stairs to pick up the phone.

----------------------------------  
  
            "Hello?"  
  
            "Hey Kagome, I got your message. I'm so sorry, for what happened. However, about your problem, I think I can help you with it." The clear voice on the other line replied.  
  
            "Oh hello Rhyss! Oh can you really help? You can help me find a job?" She asked happily. 'Hopefully, things will get better soon once I get a job.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
            "Yes, I can help you. You must be willing to do anything, to get your hands dirty, to sweat and put your pride on the line." Rhyss' voice changed to a serious one, "Are you?"  
  
            "Of course, I've worked at fast food restaurants; I guess that would fit the criteria." "Alright then, you MUST keep your job as secretive as possible and when you get an interview; let me do all the talking. Say, what are you doing in twenty minutes?" She asked.  
  
            "Nothing really, why do you ask?"  
  
            "We're going to the mall, you need new clothes. I'll pick you up, go get ready now. I'll talk to you later." Rhyss said.  
  
            "Bye! Thank you once again!" Kagome said, placing the phone back unto its' receiver.  
  
            "Hey Boss. This is Rhyss speaking."  
  
            "It's nice to finally hear from you again, did you find a new girl?" a deep voice replied.  
  
            "Yes, I think you'll like her. She's an innocent one, but the guys will go crazy over her." She responded.  
  
            "When will she be coming for an '_interview_'?" the last word was emphasized with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
  
            "After we finish shopping. How much do I get to spend on her?"  
  
            "As much as you want, that is. if she is as great as you say she is. Now, go shopping; I'll see you soon." The voice stated and Rhyss heard a click on the other line.  
  
            'Dammit, I have to get out of my car don't I? She thought as she looked at her cellphone. 'Hmm. maybe I don't.' Rhyss grinned.  
  
            "Hey Kagome! Come outside now, I'm waiting in the car."  
  
            "Oh, alright. I'll be out in a second."  
  
            'Wow, that's one nice car.' Kagome thought to herself admiring the sleek black Dodge Viper as she climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
            "Nice car. How'd you get the money for it." She asked inquisitively.  
  
            "You'll find out later. Put on your seatbelt, we're taking a short cut to the mall." Rhyss ordered, as the car accelerated and zoomed towards the mall.  
  
            "Hey Kag, are you alright? You look a bit sick."  
  
            "I'm fine, I'm not used to driving so quickly; that's all." Kagome replied and both girls sat down on a bench to catch their breaths.  
  
            Rhyss looked a lot more mysterious than the innocent school girl beside her. First of all: Rhyss' long straight hair was streaked with many shades of red and brown, make-up was plastered unto her face and her clothing was slightly tighter as well as revealing.  
  
            "I'm fine, now. Sorry for wasting our time, let's go shopping! Which store first?" she asked in an excited tone.  
  
            "That one." Rhyss pointed towards the lingerie shop across from them and dragged the raven haired girl into the shop.  
  
            "What are we doing in here. I don't think they'll be looking at my underwear Rhyss."  
  
            "We're not looking for underwear. ah ha!"  
  
            "Ah ha what?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.  
  
            "Try this on." In Rhyss' hand a dark red corset dangled from a clothes hanger.  
  
            Reluctantly, Kagome agreed after much persuasion from her friend. "It's too tight, I can't even get this thing on."  
  
            "Let me help you. Come outside right now, don't worry there are only girl's in here."  
  
            Just as she nervously stepped out, Rhyss began to pull at the corset's strings and tied them tightly together.  
  
            "Erm. isn't this a little tight?" Kagome asked and looked at herself. The red corset hugged her figure and made her "assets" look a lot larger than they usually were.  
  
            "That's what corsets are for, now hurry up we'll get these too." Rhyss commanded as she picked up a pair of fishnet stockings, a black leather skirt and a pair of stiletto heels.  
  
            "Wait a minute, how much are they? I don't have money to waste on these types of things." Kagome said in embarrassment.  
  
            "Don't worry, your soon to be boss agreed to pay for everything." Her friend explained and the two girls paid for their purchases at the cashier.  
  
            "By the way, when I am meeting our boss?"  
  
            "We're on our way. Remember to let me do all the talking, only talk if he asks you personally." Rhyss said sternly as she put the gas peddle to the metal and drove to a dangerous part of Japan.

---------------------------------  
  
            The area was grimey and dull to say the least. In each alley way Kagome could see homeless old men begging for money and prostitutes - well, doing what prostitutes do.  
  
            "Are you sure this is the right place? It seems a bit dirty."  
  
            "Yep this is the place, I told you the job would be dirty and you agreed. Let's go, he's waiting for us!"  
  
            "Hello Rhyss and this must be your friend." A fairly young, well-built man, probably in his mid-twenties greeted and eyed Kagome up and down.  
  
            Kagome had changed into her new "work clothes" in the back of Rhyss' car before they arrived. She shuddered at all of the cat calls she received while doing so, 'Urgh. those dirty pigs, how could they look at me like that.'  
  
            "Does she have any experience?" The man asked Rhyss, still staring at Kagome.  
  
            "Not that I know of, she's waited tables before. So while she's training to do her REAL job, she could always bar tend or be a waitress here." Rhyss answered as convincingly as possible.  
  
            "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" the man asked Kagome.  
  
            "I need a job and Rhyss suggested this place." She replied giving as little detail as possible.  
  
            "You're hired, but before I actually pay you; you must do one thing." Her new boss stated.  
  
            "What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
            "Take of all your clothes, now." He said with a lecherous grin plastered across his face.  
  
**To be continued.**  
  
            How was that chapter? I can't wait to write the next one, I'll start once I get. let's say two or three reviews! The next chapter will have Inuyasha and the gang in it, so things should get interesting. Remember to read and review - or else


	3. Sweet Regret

Thank you to New Fan, Chibibabe and AngelGurl2 for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them and I've kept them in mind while writing the chapter. I'm typing this up at 1:30 in the morning so hopefully this chapter makes sense.  
  
    I don't own anything. In this case, anything would include Inuyasha. Remember to read and review =)  
  
------------  
  
**Desperate Measures, Chapter 3 : Sweet Regret.**  
  
   'Oh Kami, what have I done to deserve this?' Kagome panicked and quickly stepped away from her soon-to-be boss.  
  
   "Such a pretty girl." He said as he ran his hand across her pale ivory skin and suddenly, she flinched at the feeling of his icy hands. "Your skin is nice and smooth as well. Hurry up and get undressed." he added a with twinge of impatience in his voice.  
  
   "What are you doing? I mean, what are you going to do to me?" the raven haired girl screamed. '_How could she bring me to a place like this_?'  
  
   "Relax, I'm not going to rape you. Do you honestly think that I would do that to a friend of Rhyss? I mean a friend of her, is a friend of mine. Now will you get undressed already?" the man said, at this point he was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
   "If you're not going to rape me then why in hell would you want me to get undressed? My clothes are already revealing enough to see what's underneath." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and pried his hands off of her body.  
  
   Finally, Rhyss was tired of listening to all of the senseless argument and jumped in as a mediator.  
  
   "Both of you are so dense. Kagome, he just needs to take your measurements so you'll have a proper uniform that will fit you. I doubt you'll wear the articles of clothes that the other girls have worn, so just get it over with. You should start listening once in a while, it's for your own good." Rhyss explained to her distressed friend.  
  
   "And if I don't?" Kagome snapped.  
  
   "Then I'll let your customers do the measurements for you - for the rest of your stay here. I don't have to give you a job, for all I care you could die on a street. However, since Rhyss has been a loyal employee for me I decided to do her a favour. Now will you cooperate for just a moment?" Her boss said.  
  
   "You can't blame the girl though, she's emotionally frail. Plus, it's not her fault she misinterpreted your instructions; you should've explained why she should take off her clothes."  
  
   "Alright, can we just get this over with?" Kagome reluctantly agreed and removed her clothing as she was instructed.  
  
   After a few awkward moments between employer and employee, the measurements were complete and Kagome quickly dressed once again. However , once again she struggled to put on her corset properly and it looked a bit lopsided.  
  
   "I'll fix that for you." Her boss smirked once again and this time proceeded to wink at her. 'That guy is such a jerk. He invaded MY personal space and why did his fingers linger in my less than desirable areas. He reminds me of Miroku, except for the fact that I have no intention of becoming friends with that pervert.' She thought as he pulled the strings of her attire closer together.  
  
"So what is your name? I mean, I can't just call you boss all the time." Kagome's question was cut off by his answer.  
  
"Well, you will. Call me boss of course."  
  
"What exactly am I doing in a place like this? Job-wise. This doesn't seem like a restaurant, so why did you hire me as a waitress?" She asked.  
  
"I'll let Rhyss explain that one for you, I'm surprised she didn't tell you already." Boss said.  
  
"Kagome, this is a lounge and a strip club. You'll only be a waitress temporarily, once you get trained -"  
  
"Trained for what!?" Rhyss was interrupted by Kagome, however she ignored her outburst and continued.  
  
"You'll be taking the stage just like the rest of us."  
  
"So I'm a..."  
  
"Stripper, exotic dancer, whatever you want to call it; you'll be taking your clothes off for an occupation." The boss interrupted with a disgusting smile. "So you'd better get used to it."  
  
"Kagome, you have to understand why I brought you here. I know you need the money, I wouldn't have asked you otherwise. with the debt that you owe, you'll be working at McDonald's for the rest of your life. Although here, you're working for a respectable wage, Souta and yourself will be able to live the way you want after this. Trust me." Rhyss explained.  
  
'This whole thing is so awkward: I'm a priestess, yet I'm a stripper and I'm doing this to support my family pride, the shrine, while I'm becoming a disgrace to my family. It would've been so much better if Naraku have killed me in the last battle, that way I won't have to worry anymore. However, if I died, then Inuyasha and I.' Kagome's thoughts were only filled with thoughts of Inuyasha: the half demon who once tried to kill her, the inuyoukai who constantly insulted her, the most amazing being that she's ever met and fell in love with. "Inuyasha." she said in a soft voice.  
  
"Who's this Inuyasha?"Both Rhyss and their boss asked in a confused tone due to our protagonist's sudden outburst.  
  
"Oh nothing. sorry, I guess I sort of dazed out. I'll try to pay attention again." She said, her posture slumped dramatically in a few moments and it was as if the brightness in her presence was extinguished. Only one thing in the world could make her so enamored at one moment, yet completely depressed at the same time - Inuyasha.  
  
Her boss decided to ignore it and he continued, "You'll be taking these pills. They'll stop you from ovulating every month, monthly friend's aren't exactly attractive. Plus, it'll prevent you from getting pregnant."  
  
"What! I'm not going to sleep with any of the customers!" Kagome yelled, obviously she was insulted by his assumption.  
  
"Of course not. We have a zero tolerance policy for that, if you transmit anything to them; then I'll get sued. We can't have that happening can we? Also, if you plan to sleep around with the Inuyasha fellow, then I wouldn't want you to get pregnant either." Rhyss added.  
  
"I don't have any STI's. I've never slept with anyone in my life!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Of course you haven't sleep with anybody." Rhyss laughed and looked at their boss, then all of a sudden the two were on the floor laughing so hard that their stomach's hurt.  
  
"I'm serious! Do I have to spell it out for you?! I N-E-V-E-R H-A-D S- E-X BEFORE!!!" Kagome slowly yelled in frustration as she slammed the table with her fist.  
  
A group of males outside of the club stopped their conversation and stared at the strange girl who just admitted that she was a virgin. It wouldn't have been a huge deal anywhere else but at her current location. Soon after this moment, she could hear disgusting obscenities being shouted through the window. 'Maybe Miroku did reproduce, that's probably why there are so many perverts right now. 'Kagome sighed slightly, but her thoughts continued to wander 'I guess I'll just have to put up with those people for the rest of my life.' She grimaced and turned her back on her new "fan club".  
  
"We don't have many rules around here, but maybe we'll call them GUIDELINES. Everyone here is expected to follow them and if they don't they'll no longer be here. First of all, and probably most importantly, you are not allowed to bring your boyfriend to the club. There have been too many incidents where angry boyfriends have attacked other customers in rage." Boss stated, staring at her as if he was trying to bore a hole into her sole using his stare.  
  
Rhyss continued, "Secondly, you cannot tell anyone about any of your employers, no matter what. If people question you, pretend you don't hear them."  
  
"But what if they ask me where I work. Or what if they find out about my. errr" she stopped to think of a word to describe her newfound job. "area of employment. Then what do I do?" Kagome questioned, she was still unnerved about all of the horrific events that have happened in the last few days.  
  
"People will find out eventually, just remember not to tell them anything else. Boss here has his connections with the Sunshine Eatery, so according to the manager there we're both waitresses. They have your name on file as an employee there, so all you have to do is mention that you work there." Rhyss explained.  
  
"Wait. how much am I getting paid? I'm not going to do this for no reason." The other girl asked.  
  
"Kagome, you'll earn eight dollars an hour." Boss stated.  
  
"That's all?! That's how much I'll earn at McDonalds!"  
  
"Your pay is low, but you'll get tons of cash in tips and bribes alone. Usually the girls owe me 15% of what they earn every night, but you're an exception. Every night, I get 10%, and that's final." He said sternly as he handed her a piece of paper filled with many dates and events.  
  
"What's this boss?" Kagome asked, politely for once.  
  
"It's your schedule, you'll work every night from seven in the night to three o'clock in the morning. Since you have school, you can get your training before school from six o'clock to eight o'clock in the morning. I'll see you tonight." Her boss said as he handed her a stack of bills.  
  
"Here's a starting payment. Bye Rhyss and Kagome is it?" He said as the two girls jumped into the Viper.  
  
"Bye, Thanks again!" Kagome yelled out of the window, as the car sped off.

------------------------------------------------  
  
While the young priestess was learning about her new occupation in her era. However, times were especially rough in the feudal era, the atmosphere seemed to reflect the feelings of her friends in that time period. The usually peaceful place was now bleak, lifeless, grim and barren. Shippo, who was usually bouncing with excitement preferred to nap and could no longer utter anything other than the loss of his mother figure. Miroku and Sango lived happily for a while, however without a female friend to speak with and vent emotions, the couple found themselves in awkward moments on a daily basis. Lastly, there was Inuyasha who could barely survive without Kagome; he refused to eat or move from the bone eater's well. He stood there hoping that she would eventually re-appear and they could continue their relationship and live "happily ever after".  
  
"I feel horrible for the guy." Sango muttered as she hugged her husband tightly.  
  
"As do I my dear, if you were out of my grasp. I don't know what I would do." He admitted staring lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Argh!!! Damn this bloody thing!" A voice screamed out and loud hacking noises came from a direction near the well.  
  
"Inuyasha, at the rate you're going, you'll break the tetsusaiga. Plus if you break the well, you won't be able to travel to Kagome's time to get her back." Shippo scolded him in an almost sing-song voice.  
  
"There's one problem with the well." he said shaking his head.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison, just like an old married couple.  
  
"Whenever, I jump into the well. I still can't travel to Kagome's time. There's no way that we'll ever see Kagome again. I'll never see her again." Inuyasha growled, both in sorrow and annoyance. 'Why did I let her go?'

**To Be Continued….**

----------------------------------------------  
  
   Sorry that chapter was so short. I tried putting more description into things, while trying to move the plot at a reasonable pace. I feel like rewriting the first two chapters, I'm not pleased with them =| Remember to READ and REVIEW or no more STORY =). More with Inuyasha in the next chapter ;).


	4. A Familiar Face

**Desperate Measures - Chapter 4:  A Familiar Face**

****

****

Thank you to everyone that reviewed =)

AngelGurl2, I'm glad that the previous chapter was a lot better. As for Kagome's feelings about her new profession, it should be addressed in later chapters. If you've ever read Macbeth and understood what happened to Lady Macbeth… then you'll probably have an idea about what will happen. However, it won't be similar line for line  since it's not the same context.

New Fan- The reason why Inuyasha is unable to go through the well to get to Kagome's time will be revealed probably in the next chapter or two if I feel like being evil. Most likely you'll find out in the next chapter, so don't kill me xD.

LadyKoneko, I've updated. Hopefully you'll like this chapter.  ;)

 KawaiiWallflower , you'll see them together soon enough, don't worry.  Remember to review, usually I update faster when I'm inspired or when people actually WANT to read it. 

----

"Damn it! I'm going to go crazy without her… stupid girl. I might as well kill myself, there's no point in living anymore. I swore to protect the shikon jewel, so I can't use it to become a full demon and now I have nothing to do. Nothing to life for." The silver-haired hanyou said as he his eyes darted between both the well and the tetsugia.

"Inuyasha. As much as you don't like me just listen." The kitsune said as he bounced into his lap.

He was about to knock the tiny fox unconscious, but he hesitated the small creature reminded him too much of Kagome's kindness towards creatures. Finally he said four words, "What is it brat?" 

"You can't hurt yourself, you big idiot. What would Kagome say? I tried to ignore it before… but you two have such a tight bond, if you get killed I'm sure _she'll_ be able to feel it. You might kill her as well, do you **want** to be responsible for the death of her?" Shippo said as he scolded the older half demon, "She might be able to forgive you for something like that, but I wouldn't."

"No, but it's just so different without her. I know you feel the same since she's gone… and contrary to popular belief, I don't hate you." Inuyasha said as he got up and allowed Shippo to jump out of his lap.

"Oh really?" Shippo asked only to receive a slight nod. "Well, if you really mean it, then I should tell you that lunch is ready. That is, if you actually want to eat. I've never thought that you'd be able to go three days without food."  With that last remark, the kitsune bounced off towards Lady Kaede's hut. '_The poor kid, first he loses his parents and now he's lost Kagome. She was like a mother to the brat. At least he's a lot happier than when she first left.'_

Inuyasha picked up his katana and followed Shippo back to the hut, he **was** hungry.

"So the hanyou is finally back. Are you finally going to eat?" Miroku asked as he handed him a steamy bowl of soup and rice.

"I will." He reluctantly replied as he accepted the bowl of food, his hunger would eventually drive him mad if he didn't eat another bite.

"Really? I thought we would have to force-feed you, but this way is much easier." Sango laughed.

"I need to talk to Lady Kaede, maybe we could use the Shikon Jewel to travel to Kagome's era." Inuyasha suggested and received blank expressions from everyone's faces.

Finally, Miroku broke the silence. "Do you think that it is wise to use the jewel for something like that?"

"I don't see why not. Since we all miss her, I even admit it; it'll be good for all of us. Plus, once the wish is granted the jewel should disappear. If it does, then we'll never have to worry about it getting into the wrong hands." The hanyou replied calmly. 

"But what would happen if the spell goes wrong? What if we can never get back to our era?" the demon exterminator asked, she desperately wanted to see her best friend once again; however there would be risks they would have to take.

Inuyasha was annoyed by all of his friends' questions, he knew they were right but all he wanted to do was see Kagome once again. He hid his annoyance and simply said, "Like I said, we'll talk to Kaede. She should know the precautions that we'll need to take before making a wish. I'm not stupid you know."

While her friends in the feudal era planned their wish, Kagome laid on her bed and stroked Buyo, her cat. 

'_I can't believe what I've become. What if my friends find out… will they think less of me? Once I get enough money to support Souta and myself, I'll quit. That's right… I'll quit. I'll finish school and I'll become a psychiatrist, just like I've always wanted. No more outlandish outfits or perverted males staring at me. I'll study really hard…shit!! I forgot I have a test on Monday!'  _ The girl thought as she pulled out her heavy textbooks from her bag and read her notes made in the margin.

"Kagome! What's for dinner?"  Souta yelled at the top of his longs, hoping that his older sister would be able to hear.

"What do you want to eat? I can make some pasta sauce, could you just boil some water for me?" She asked, hoping that he would agree.

"Sure, it's fine. Why are you in such a rush today?" the brown haired boy asked.

"I got a job, and I still need to get ready!" She said, quickly adding mushrooms into the sauce while looking for her car keys, "Have you seen my keys Souta?"

"Nope, but Rhyss called. She said she'd pick you up and drive you in about half an hour. Ohh… where'd you get a job sis?" he asked curiously as he brought her a long tan overcoat.

She paused, 'I can't let him know where I work…', after a few moments, "I work at the Sunshine Eatery. If you need me call my cell phone, if you call the actual restaurant I may not be able to answer it."  Kagome lied through her teeth and felt terribly guilty. "Souta, remember that Grandpa and Mom's funeral is tommorrow. You do have a suit right?" 

"Yes I do Nii-chan. You'd better get going, Rhyss is probably waiting for you." Her brother replied as he gestured towards the Dodge Viper that pulled up  unto their driveway.

"Bye Little Brother. Remember to turn off the stove!" Kagome instructed as she rushed out to great her friend and colleague.

The drive to the club was completely silent, in contrast to their first departure which was filled with conversations about the past. If one of the girls were to speak, it was usually Rhyss who gave the adolescent tips and advice about her new job. Some examples of this were, "The more aroused they are, the more cash you'll get" and "Don't reject any customers, just try and imagine that you're with a good looking man!". Kagome replied with an "okay"  or by nodding her head in understanding, it was going to be a **long** night by the looks of things. 

When they arrived at 7 pm sharp, the miko stared at the black sign with the words, "Hot live girls! Come into Puss n' Boots now!" flashing in bright orange. The windows of the club were blacked out as well, however one could see the sliluets of female figures dancing. There were some men who just stood outside and looked at the moving bodies in complete amazement. 'Thankfully all I have to do is serve them food and not anything else.' Kagome thought to herself.

Rhyss dragged her friend into the club through a backdoor to avoid the lewd eyes that would gawk at them. Once inside, the sight was definitely an amusing one at that. There were girls, with unproportional bodies due to plastic surgery, everywhere who were fighting with one another over _make-up_. 

Their boss walked into the changing room and greeted the girls."Kagome, Rhyss. I see you've made it just in time. Here are your outfits for tonight, I trust that you'll watch over the new girl." He said to Rhyss.

"C'mon Kags. Time to change, once you're done I'll do your make-up." She said acknowledging her Boss' order.

Since they were all female, with the exception of their boss, both girls decided it would be easier to change in the area that they were instead of waiting for a changing stall. Kagome wore a tan and green skirt that was drastically shorter than her school uniform and it had a lot more frills. Her top exposed her well toned stomach and it was so low cut that her undergarments peaked through.

"Rhyss! I look so ridiculous, just like a bavarian fruit-cake." Kagome whined as she yelled to her friend.

"Don't talk to me about looking ridiculous." Rhyss said as she came out of her hiding. She wore cat-ears on the top of her head and nothing but a bra and panties which had a cat tail sticking out of the back. "If you do, we really should switch outfits." She muttered in annoyance.

"Guys and their stupid male fantasies." Kagome said, trying to amuse her miserable friend.

"Ah well, we'll probably make around a thousand yen tonight, Saturday Nights are popular since nobody has to work." She continued, "Didn't I say I was going to do your make-up?" 

"Yeah. It doesn't matter, do I need make-up that badly?" the 'Bavarian fruitcake' asked in shock.

"No, you look fine. It's better to look seductive though, you'll probably get more money that way. There's no point in doing a job like this if you'll only work for pennies you know." Rhyss said as she began applying eyeliner onto her friend.

"Is this job only about the money?" Kagome reluctantly asked and received a bunch of awkward looks from some of the other girls in the room.

"For people like us, yes. Many of us are just like you, we would never work here unless we desperately had to. That's why the most important thing about this job is the cash. However, there are some girls who just want the attention or they have no other way of living… Look you're all done!" Her friend replied and completed a few last minute touches.

"So what do I do exactly?" 

"Kagome, all you have to do is bring their drinks or whatever they wish to order. If you want more tips, try dropping things a lot and bend over to pick it up. Some of the guys might ask you to 'join them' for a while, you don't exactly have to dance around the pole at the middle of the table, but you could sit on their lap or something."  Rhyss suggested, trying to think of ways that aren't **_too_** embarrassing. 

                "Thanks, I'll try my best." 

"Just so you know, I'm only a table away. I switched to server duty so I could help you out just in case. Now let's go get some cash!" The girl in the cat outfit announced as she dragged Kagome off into the customer area.

'Hmm… this place certainly looks different in the night.' Kagome thought to herself. Beer lamps were strung near the bar and spotlights were pointed at the girls on the stage. Poles were installed at every single table for obvious reasons and there were already a bunch of drunk guys screaming, "Take it off!!"

However there was one male sober male sitting at a table staring at Kagome in her **_unusual _** outfit, with eyes full of lust.

_'It can't be him!! He wouldn't even know that I'm working here, plus how on Earth would he be able to get here? I miss the guy so much.' _Kagome thought as she looked at the familiar face. '_What am I going to do? He can't see me here… like this.'_

To Be Continued…

Exactly, WHO is this man you're asking? Well, you'll find in the next chapter… only if you read and review of course. ;) –copies and pastes her previous author note- Remember to review, usually I update faster when I'm inspired or when people actually WANT to read it. 


	5. A Wish and A Dream

Sorry for the lack of updates… I was terribly busy revamping my site's content and layout. So I made this chapter a lot longer than usual. I'm still writing the next chapter of my new story, **Life, is a Play** so if you're waiting for a new chapter, don't kill me!

           Nine reviews, for one chapter! I'll answer questions some of the questions that were asked at the end of the chapter so that I won't give away any of the actual details. That's more than I've gotten for all of the other chapters combined -dies-. Thank you to all of the reviewers: Red Day, AngelGurl2, Evil kitten-child, Becky, New Fan, britneykagome, Lady Koneko, Meagan and Jess. 

Regarding your question Red Day, it's not the Thunder Brothers since Inuyasha killed them. This isn't an AU fic, so you won't have to worry about Hiten or Manten coming back. Remember to read and review.

**Desperate Measures, Chapter 5: I wish… **

_'It can't be him!! He wouldn't even know that I'm working here, plus how on Earth would he be able to get here? I miss the guy so much.' _Kagome thought as she looked at the familiar face. '_What am I going to do? He can't see me here… like this.'_

Her cheeks were awkwardly flushed with an obvious embarrassment and her breathing became shallow as their gazes met. Quickly she swiftly pivoted to turn around, however a forceful hand abruptly stopped her in her place.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" A gruff voice asked.

She gasped in surprise and quickly uttered, "I to err.. I need to go to the bathroom!", hoping that the man wouldn't be able to see through her fib.

           "You went five minutes ago, don't lie to me wench!" The voice snarled, pulling her towards an occupied table. 

'O_h Kami… where's Rhyss? She'll be able to handle him!_' Kagome thought to herself, biting down on her lip due to nervousness.

"Sorry boss! I won't lie… I promise. It's just that I know those guys at the table!" she pleaded and hoped that she wouldn't have to face the occupants at the table. 

Their faces resembled some of the sly demons that they slaughtered in the feudal era. Their eyes were lustful and subliminally sent dangerous messages that made her spine tingle. Silently, she was reminded of all of her friends back in her era; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. '_I wish that they'll come and save me. Rescue me from this hell hole or kill me now.' _She thought to herself.

           Unfortunately her Boss was more than fed-up with her tired antics and pushed her in front of the _gentlemen_ at the table. Before he left he silently whispered in Kagome's ear, "They'll find out where you work eventually. Why don't you just go out there and make some _well-earned cash_? I'm watching you, so I'm **sure** you be a _good_ girl and listen to their commands or I'll hold your next paycheck._"_ His harsh words cut into her thoughts and consumed them.

           Rhyss mouthed a few last minute pointers to Kagome and she quickly regained her composure, while forcing a mannered smile onto her face. "Hey Boys," She paused to wink at them, "How can I help you tonight?" 

           While the males fought amongst themselves, an inner-turmoil raged within her. '_This is so vile… I can't believe I'm doing this. This is for Souta and the shrine, they **depend** on you to support them!'_

           A neatly-groomed brown-haired spoke up and interrupted the invisible battle, "Hey Higurashi! Fancy seeing you at a place like this. I'll have a beer and a side order of you." The new waitress cringed at the horrible pick-up line and the suggestive hints, which were voiced left and right by her fellow classmates.

           "Well I could say the same for you Hojo. I never knew you were the type to come to a place like this!" Kagome replied mimicking his previous tone.

Immediately after one of his drunken friends, threw up right beside Hojo and said, "Dude. No wonder why that chick wasn't into you; you were using the wrong bait!"

           Another one of his friends decided to jump into the conversation and blurted out, "Instead of all those healing herbs, you could have just used cash to get into her pants… er skirt." 

           '_What perverts! I can't believe that's all they think about…' _Kagome thought to herself and brushed a few strands of her ink black hair way from her face. Before leaving, she repeated the orders once more for conformation, "Alright, five beers, two tequilas and one martini? Am I missing anything?" 

           The males at the table kept silent and solely eyed the waitress' slender form. She coughed slightly to catch their attention and waited for a response, which came in short inaudible stutters, due to the amount of large amounts of alcohol they've consumed. Kagome took their attempts to speak as a conformation and took a step towards the bar however scrawny arms were wrapped around her waist and began moving downwards.

           "Henta-" The dark haired waitress nearly screamed at the pervert, however she stopped when she remembered where she was at that moment. 

           Hojo began caressing her backside while muttering, "My, my… **my**, Kagome! I never knew your body was that nice." He then proceeded to slip a wad of bills in between her skin and waistline of her skirt, "Be a good girl and come back with our drinks soon. I'll be waiting for more…" 

           '_I feel so disgusting, I never knew Hojo was like this until now. He seemed like such a decent guy…' _She shuddered involuntarily and once she was released from his grasp, quickly proceeded towards the bar once again.

-------------------------- 

"Hey Kagome! How're you doing so far?" A feminine voice asked her and placed two empty beer mugs unto the counter.

"Horrible, **_he_** keeps on touching me! I think the pervert is trying to get me into bed with him. Rhyss, is there are rule about killing customers?" She responded in a fit of anger while counting the bills that she received.

           Rhyss was shocked by the question asked, however she looked and the money in her friends hand and exclaimed, "Wow! How'd you make so much at one table? You didn't say you'd sleep with him did you? Oh yeah, you can't exactly kill the guy but you could do something else, that would probably be worst!"

           "Like what?"

           A smile crept up on the faces of both of the girls as Rhyss whispered the plan into Kagome's ear. The bartender was more than happy to go a long with it due to the amount of compensation he would be receiving and placed the orders onto a tray like he typically would. The miko stripper then carefully picked up the tray and the drinks to her customers.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Hojo asked and glanced around at his friends who were nearly conscious, yet still drinking the night away.

"There were a lot of orders at one time. Sorry about that, I'll be here the rest of the night though." Kagome replied innocently and held up a glass of "alcohol", "Toast?"

"To many wonderful nights." Hojo said as the two glasses met one another and a small 'tink' noise was made. Kagome quickly downed her non-alcoholic beverage and watched her drinking partner drank his, smirking in delight. 

           "Wow! That stuff is really strong… now where were we?" the brown-haired boy asked as he pulled the girl into his lap and began to reach into his pockets. After a few moments of rummaging through his deep pockets, he pulled out two extremely large wads of cash...

"I believe you were about to drink some more." Kagome said in such a low voice that it seemed to purr. She reached over and grabbed a tall glass of tequila and handed it to Hojo.

           After taking a sip of the vibrant drink, the boy nearly passed-out, however he managed to ask Kagome a question, "How'd you like to spend the rest of the night with me?" and flashed the wad of cash once again, while pulling her face closer to his.

"We'll discuss it after a few more drinks!" the waitress said pushing the cup towards his mouth. 

           '_Damn, this plan better work!' _ Kagome thought to herself, obviously disgusted with the consequences if it didn't turn out perfectly. Thankfully, he passed out after drinking the alcohol and landed head first onto the hard floor covered with . The raven locks casually got up and brushed the dirt off herself, while picking up her cash _reward_.

           "Hey Kag! You did it, better than I could have done it myself." Rhyss said as she walked by her friend.

"Here's your quarter of the cash. I'll still need to give the rest to the bartender." Kagome said, as she looked towards the bar.

"I'll give Joe the money, he's working late tonight. We'd better get our payment from Boss, we're done work in about five minutes." Rhyss stated and Kagome simply nodded in agreement, too tired to even speak a word.

--------------------------------------------------------

           After changing into regular clothing, the two girls interrupted their boss who was "busy" at the moment and were given their payment. As usually Rhyss drove Kagome home to the Higurashi shrine, this time disobeying speed limits, since many police officers were at home and sleeping. In no time they Kagome was in her room and fell asleep as she hit her bed.

           In the feudal era, her friends were still awake trying to devise a fail-proof wish using the shikon shard. Inuyasha impatiently paced back and forth that if he kept it up anymore, there would be a hole in the ground!

           "Inuyasha, if you want to help us stop making all of that noise." Sango yelled when she noticed the annoyed face on Lady Kaede.

           He responded with a "Feh" and sat down beside Miroku.

           "I still don't understand why I couldn't get through the well." The hanyou growled.

"I believe it has to do with purpose, you live in the feudal era and she lives in her own time. The only reason why she came back is because of the shikon jewel, which is obviously not in her possession any longer. When the jewel was put back together, I assume that she no longer had a purpose to be here with us. Therefore, you have no purpose in her time." Miroku said in a calm philosophical manner.

           "I do have a purpose, we were supposed to start…" Inuyasha stopped when he saw the grin on the monk's face.

           "I'm curious, Inuyasha, what **were** you supposed to start?" he asked slyly.

           "Will both of you stop bickering for once? I think I have the perfect wish for you to make Inuyasha, all of you will be able to travel to the future. All of you sit in the circle of salt, it shall protect you from harms way, so nothing unwanted can travel with you." Kaede instructed and poured the salt around the kitsune, monk, demon exterminator and white-haired hanyou. After completing the circle she continued, "Inuyasha hold up the shikon jewel and repeat everything I say word for word. Your lives could depend on this."

           "I will." 

           "I wish…" Lady Kaede started and looked at him through her good eye.

"I wish…" he repeated.

           She continued, "…that myself and others who are willingly confined in the circle of salt,"

           "…the people who are willingly confined in the circle of salt and their loved ones," he said clearly pronouncing every word.

           "will be able to travel between both the feudal era and Kagome Higurashi's era, without feeling the affects of time."

           "will be able to travel between both the feudal era and Kagome Higurashi's era, without feeling the affects of time." Inuyasha concluded. 

Before he could blink a blinding pink light was released from the tiny jewel and in a ten thousand kilometer radius could feel the powerful amount of energy emitted from it. Soon, it became too much for the even the strong and powerful hanyou and he passed out along with his former jewel hunting comrades.

------------------------------------------------

           Kagome on the other hand, was blissfully asleep and unaware of the events that unfolded during her slumber. In her dream, her mother was laughing happily beside her grandfather. Mrs.Higurashi moved towards her daughter and hugged her, strangely though her eyes turned red and her face was hidden by dark shadows. In an instant the miko was thrown to the floor – by her own mother! Her eyes were red and glowing, like a demon's her hair was now wild like an animal.

           "Mother? What's wrong with you? What's happened?" Kagome screamed trying to bring some sense into her late mother.

           "Don't call me that, my daughter isn't a filthy whore like you." She hissed with a cruel tone.

           "But mom…" The younger lady burst into tears and felt as if a part of heart was ripped out of her body.

           The enraged Mrs. Higurashi cut her disowned daughter off, "You're more stupid that I thought. First you abandon us to go _play _with that dirty hanyou in the feudal era; you, Kagome, are the reason why your grandfather and I are dead." 

           "That can't be true! Grandfather had cancer and you were killed in a storm! I wasn't playing in the feudal era, I was trying to collect the pieces of the jewel shard! You know that! Plus, Inuyasha isn't dirty… he's kind and generous!" Kagome said, frustrated by her mother's inaccurate lecture.

           The eyes of the older woman widened and her lips formed a sinister smile. "You seem to like this Inuyasha don't you? Well, he doesn't miss you at all! The hanyou just let you go, he doesn't care about you at all. Nobody does! You'll never see him again, you do know that? Shouldn't you be throwing yourself at other men you ungrateful slut? Even if he comes back, he'll see what you are. A tainted, dirty, sleazy, little whore… he'll never want you!" 

           "How can you say all these things?" Kagome couldn't take it anymore, '_Mother refuses to acknowledge me and could Inuyasha really think of me **that **way? Is this real? It can't be… It just can't be_' 

           "Goodbye Kagome." 

           Her mother left in a flash and the only thing that could be seen was a grey smoke. The words, the harsh tone echoed in her mind. Suddenly she felt her whole body shaking and noticed the floor beneath her was shaking as well. Viciously cracked open and swallowed her whole, allowing her to fall…

           The echoing of the name, Kagome, still continued for what would have seen like a lifetime, still by her dead mother's voice. Strangely it began to sound more _masculine_ with every repetition…

-------------------------------

To be continued…

           Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm writing this at 12:45 AM. Happy New Year to you all. Wow… so many people knew who the mystery man was. I'm not surprised though, all of you are geniuses. ^_^ I'm in a pretty much happy mood since there are eight Inuyasha episodes playing back to back xD. Remember to read or review or I'll hold the next chapter hostage! ;) 

           As for your question Lady Koneko and Evil kitten-child, I guess to a degree Kagome would miss Hojo (the schoolboy version of him, who's kind and gives her lots of things) because they are some what friends. 

  
  



	6. Reunited

Hello everyone! –hides from the angry mob- I'm very sorry I haven't updated DM in a while, I was so busy with school that I barely had time to even go on the net. I should be studying for my math exam (which is on Wednesday) right now, but I decided that I should at least update. Also, I changed the summary a bit since I've heard that ff.net took off stories that used "pissed" in the summary -.-". Therefore, I'm guessing that they wouldn't hesistate to take of DM because I've used stripper in the summary. Thank you to all the reviewers. R & R.

New Fan- you'll just have to wait and see ;).

zel no miko – I don't' mind criticism at all. If it weren't for you I would've made the same mistakes repeatedly and never would have known. I've corrected the previous chapters, thanks a lot :D. Ohh btw, when I said "idiot" I meant that she's way too nice to everyone. I wasn't trying to insult her since she's one of my favourite characters.  =D 

HanyouSweety - Yep, IY and the rest are in this chapter.

Anime-Crusader – Sorry I couldn't update faster… -points to her excuse above-.

LadyKoneko- I hate him too, he's a snore.

**Desperate Measures: Chapter 6- Reunited******

Her name rang out as clear as a bell in her mind, eventually her mother's voice lulled her into the darkness of the groove and engulfed her spirit. As every second passed, the voice began to change, it transformed into a masculine one with every gasp.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, however once they were open, everything in her view was barely distinguishable due to the blurriness. A boy with earth-brown hair shook her violently in hopes of waking the miko-in-slumber. She blinked rapidly to regain visual focus and greeted the child in front of her.

"Morning Souta! What are you doing up so early?" Kagome asked her younger brother.

"I was trying to wake you up, the funeral is in an hour. I was going to wake you up earlier, but you came home late last night. Why were you out so late?" he asked curiously, as he pulled his sister out of her bed.

"I work night-shifts so that I can go to school and work at the same time, I should've told you, sorry Souta. Go change into your suit and start setting up some of the red banners, I'll meet you down there." The miko instructed as she brushed her teeth feverishly, while combing out the kinks in her hair.

"Alright Nee-chan!" Souta respectively replied.

After taking a quick shower, Kagome changed into a simple black chiffon dress, with one-inch straps, that hit just below her knee. It accented her figure nicely, while still remaining respectful to the grim occasion. She then proceeded to tie her hair with a white silk ribbon, in contrast to her dark hair. After a few last-minute adjustments, she headed towards the shrine to help her brother prepare for the day's proceedings.

-------------

"You look wonderful in the suit, little brother, if only mother and grandfather could see you know. You've definitely grown up over the past years." Kagome stated proudly.

The young boy had grown a foot and a half taller; however his aura was still surrounded by a childish innocence and filled with naïveté.

"I could say the same for you sis." Souta replied as he tied a red banister, with a Buddhist blessing scrawled neatly over it, in between two trees.

'_If you only knew…" _The older Higurashi child thought to herself, gently placed dark red roses onto the coffins of her kin and whispered a prayer for the safety of their souls.

-----------

The warm sun shone unto the face of a certain silver-haired hanyou and caused him to wake up suddenly. His body ached in pain that morning, his muscles were stiff and he could barely move his head. At that moment, Inuyasha could not think about his physical pain, his thoughts drifted to the shikon jewel and the wish that he had made the previous night. '_Did it work? I wonder how the others are… if I'm in this much pain then they must be in a worst state.' _ The hanyou realized and caught a glimpse of Shippo, Miroku and Sango unconsciously lying on the soft grass. 

Inuyasha ignored the instant pain that ran through his body and listened carefully to the breathing patterns of his friends. He noticed the consistency of their heartbeat, signaling their vitality, when his nose breathed in an alluring and familiar scent.

"Kagome…" he breathed with an inaudible lowness and thought to himself, '_There's something strange about her_.'

There was definitely something different about the young adolescent. Her once bright, lively eyes were now dull, emotionless even. Inuyasha watched as Kagome greeted a crowd of strangers and let out a dangerously low growl when a couple of males, her age, shook her hand. He almost let the anger get the better of him; however, a hand held him back.

"Let me go Bouzu!" Inuyasha snarled and tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

Miroku shook his head in disbelief, "Violence will solve nothing. Can't you sense that there's something wrong? Everyone's dressed in dark clothing and haven't you noticed that certain people aren't here?"

The hanyou's mind wandered back to all of his previous visits and finally realized that there **were** people missing. "Her grandfather is gone… the old man usually tries to place wards all over the place. Now I can barely smell him." He stopped abruptly. "Wait… is the guy dead?"

"You certainly have respect for the dead Inuyasha." The monk sarcastically commented. "I believe so, I can only sense another aura that is similar to Kagome's. One of a young child."

"What about her mother? Can't you sense her?"

"No. She's gone as well." He replied sadly.

'_Nobody deserves to lose so much in such a short period of time. I've had to… I know how it feels.'_  Inuyasha thought. "I'm going to see Kagome."

Miroku replied, "Don't be foolish, Inuyasha. If you go running in there people will be terrified, they've  never seen you before. Then people will start asking Kagome questions, don't you think she's experienced enough grief? She lost her most of her family." '_And she almost lost us.'_ "Once Sango wakes up and everyone leaves we'll pay her a visit."

"You didn't grope her when she was unconscious did you?" the hanyou asked with a questioning gaze.

"I am but a Buddhist Monk, how could you accuse me of such a thing?" he replied innocently.

------

While Inuyasha and Miroku argued amongst themselves, Kagome and Souta were comforted by what would seem like an entourage of people. 

"Kagome dear, it must be terribly difficult to have to raise Souta by yourself now that your mother and grandfather are gone. I'm sorry for your loss, if you ever need anything just ask." An elderly woman stated calmly.

"Thank you, Ayako-san." Kagome replied politely as a girl across the room caught her attention. She discreetly excused herself and rushed over to her friend.

"Rhyss! What are you doing here?" 

"Kagome, I'm sorry about your parents and all. I would say something to cheer you up, but I've never been good with words.  I tend to mess things up…" she paused. "If you want some time away from work, I can help you out."

"How so?" Kagome replied curiously.

"Instead of _training_ for work tommorrow morning we could do it tonight. That way you won't be completely exhausted in the morning and you don't have to put up with customers on a day like this." Rhyss explained. Although it was a strange thing to say at a funeral, but she knew that her friend was only thinking of the best.

"Sure thing. Just call me when you're going to pick me up."

"Alright Kagome-chan, I'm going home soon. I'll be at your house around 10:00 PM and be sure to wear something that you're comfortable in."

"Arigato. I'll see you later."  
  


With that, both girls parted their own ways. Kagome returned to the countless amount of people who tried to comfort her pain; while Rhyss went to her day job. The miko was overwhelmed that by the end of the day, she was completely, and utterly tired. After watching the last couple of people leave she took one last look at her deceased kin. 

"Momma… I'm so sorry for everything. Once I get enough money to help myself and Souta, I'll quit! I promise!"  Kagome spoke out sloud and then turned to her grandfather. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, if I could have came back I would. If I knew I would've dropped everything… May you both rest in piece."

A few moments later, a group of men carried their caskets away to be cremated and offered to bring her to the mausoleum. She  politely refused due to the fact that she couldn't watch the hot flames engulf their bodies. 

"Kagome… are you alright?" Souta asked his older sister once she opened the door.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired. Rhyss is coming by to pick me up soon, I want you to do all of your homework while I'm gone."

The younger Higurashi child's face faltered, there was something different about his sister. Although she tried to hide it, it was quite obvious that there was something troubling her spirit. He tried to change the subject and asked, "Whatever happened to Inuyasha?"

Her face lost her colour and she muttered something about taking a shower, leaving her younger brother confused and speechless._ 'I wonder what happened to them…'_ Ironically just at that moment Inuyasha burst through the door with Shippo, Miroku and Sango following shortly behind.

"Kagome!!" the inu-hanyou yelled as he glanced around quickly.

"Inuyasha!!!" Souta blurted loudly as he tackled his 'idol'.

"Oi! Stop yelling, I'm right beside you." Inuyasha responded as he rubbed his ears.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, since the hanyou was incapable of speaking at that moment.

The child thought for a moment and finally responded, "She's in the shower, she should be out soon. Kagome has to go to some sort of class."

As Inuyasha was about to complain about Kagome always running off to learn they were interrupted by a loud slap. "**MIROKU! YOU HENTAI!!!"**Was heard echoing throughout the house and Miroku ran down the stairs with a large red handprint across his face. 

----

The miko had just come out of the shower when Miroku opened the door and smirked as he eyed her . Out of instinct she grabbed the shower head and hit in bluntly across the head. '_Gah… the pervert, even when he's married,  doesn't he ever learn? Wait a minute… if Miroku is here then that must mean that…' _ 

Kagome looked around for her clothing, but forgot that she had left everything except the dress on her back in her room. Since she was so anxious to see if her assumptions were true, she quickly changed into the dress and ran down the stairs. Once she caught a glimpse of gorgeous silver hair, time froze and her heart raced.

TBC

I was going to make this chapter longer, but due to time constraints and the fact that I didn't want to make this 15 pages,  I couldn't. Next chapter we'll actually have some InuKag interaction. ^^. I SHOULD update by Friday, if not Saturday at the latest. Note to readers: harass me if I don't. xD Remember to read and review. =)


	7. Dancing Lessons

Hmm… I wasn't happy with the last chapter for some reason, I'll re-write it some time in the future. Anyways, here's the latest installment of the story. If you would like to receive notice, when I update this story, you could sign up to the mailing list, the link is in my profile. This has lots of Inuyasha x Kagome interaction, due to the fact that I was being evil and seperated them for so long. Remember to read and review, since reviews _inspire_ me to write more.

Neko Celes- Awww! I'm glad that you had such an emotional response to this story, I feel so honoured. –hands you a tissue-

New Fan – I can't tell you that at the moment, it should come up in later chapters though.

Fushigi Wolf- Yep, I love writing cliff-hangers, but for you, this chapter has a non-existant one.

zel no miko – You shouldn't apologize ^.^, I didn't mind the other review at all. I just dislike offending people since I try to remain politically correct whenever I write/type, I guess it's just my personality. –Stops thinking and writes-.

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic- -updates story- :D

LadyKoneko- aww… thanks.

-----------------

**Desperate Measures: Chapter 7- "Dancing" Lessons **

After awaking from the shock, Kagome spontaneously ran towards Inuyasha and nearly jumped into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. '_It's been way too long.'_ She thought to herself as she nestled her face deeper into his silky silver strands of hair, savouring every touch.

Coincidentally, the hanyou was thinking the same thing. To him, the three days felt like lifetime and to say the least, the time apart was unbearable. He felt her smooth arms around his neck and as if it were instinct, he pulled her lithe form closer to his own, never wanting to let her go. 

Her scent radiated strongly and it intoxicated his senses. Kagome noticed their closeness and was barely able to mutter "Inuyasha…" Although there were words unspoken, their body language said more than any amount of speech could say. Their faces were scarcely an inch apart and eyes were firmly shut.

As they were about to move closer, an outburst from the kitsune stopped everything in it's place. "Miroku! Sango! Let me go!"

A feverish blush appeared on the faces of both Kagome and Inuyasha. "Shippo! I've missed you so much!" 

"Okaa-san, you won't leave us again will you?"

"Iie, I can't promise that, since I have school and work…" Shippo's face fell, "but I promise that I'll always come back to see you."

The young youkai jumped into his "mother's" arms and hugged her tightly. When he finally let go, he asked, "Really?! I missed you too! Can I go play with Souta now? He wants to play a something called a video game." Shippo said the last two words awkwardly, after all, technology of any sort was a foreign concept to him.

She watched her Otouto and Shippo race up the stairs in a clumsy manner, before noticing her friend grinning like her husband. "Sango!"

"I thought you would never notice me, you seemed _busy_ with Inuyasha." The taijiya chided as she hugged her friend.

"It's been so hard without you… and I see that some of your husbands attributes are rubbing of on you. How much have I missed?" Kagome laughed, looking over to Miroku who had a couple of bumps on his head – most likely from Sango and Inuyasha.

"A lot, but we'll catch up soon enough." Miroku interrupted and suggestively winked.

"HENTAI!!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison as they slapped him, leaving beet red hand prints on his face.

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, "Even though he's married, he's still a pervert."

"A pervert that's in love with Sango. Who would've thought?" She added.

"Ah, Inuyasha, still possessive as ever are we?" the monk asked as he regained consciousness, to stare at the hanyou who still held Kagome in his arms.

The miko was slightly flustered when she realized that she was still in the arms of Inuyasha. Quickly, she asked, "Are all of you staying here tonight?"

"I guess we should start to get used to your time, we'll stay, if it isn't any trouble. I have to admit, this is different than what I've expected." Sango replied

"It's not a problem! Sango and Miroku can share my mother's room since the bed is the biggest. Shippo could sleep in my grandfather's bed, the fold-out couch. That just leaves…" 

"Where I'm going to sleep." Inuyasha said, finishing off the sentence. "I can go sleep in the tree outside."

"You can't! My neighbours are going to wonder why there's a some mysterious person sleeping in a tree. They might even call the police… you could sleep in my bed. I could sleep on the floor." Kagome suggested, but stopped when she witness the change of expression on his face.

"You're not sleeping on the floor. How about you sleep on your bed, and then I'll sleep on the floor? I'm used to it."

An idea popped into the monk's head, although he tried to restrain it, he finally blurted, "Or how about both of you sleep in Kagome's bed? When I looked inside, the bed was large enough for two people."

A few moments later, Sango realized the two wouldn't be able to talk due to the shock and broke the silence when she said, "That's actually a good idea. It's not like you haven't done such a thing before."

"Fine. I'll show you to my mother's room." Kagome cheerfully as she lead Sango, Miroku up the stairs and opened a cherry wood door.

"Wow, the room is lovely!" 

"Are you sure you want us to stay here? I mean it is your mother's room…" Miroku asked out of respect.

"It's fine, she's always wanted to meet you. As long as you don't do anything that I wouldn't do in here, then I don't mind." She replied as she handed a bundle of cloth to the couple.

"What's this?"

"Oh, they're what we wear when we sleep, our day clothes can be uncomfortable so we change into pajamas." Kagome explained. 

"Arigato!" 

--------------------------

Shortly after the couple got settled, she led Inuyasha into her room. Even though the hanyou had been in her room before, he never stayed longer than a day. When he entered the room Kagome's pleasant aroma wafted into his sensitive and thought '_I could live like this forever.'_

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? You haven't said anything to me today…"

"Keh. Nothing's wrong, I just missed you, I guess."

Kagome froze, '_He missed me?' "_Are you sure that you're okay?" she reached up and touched his forehead to check if he was delirious from a fever.

"I said I'm fine wench." '_You idiot, her family just died and you're being rude to her.'_ He thought to himself before he continued to speak, "I'm sorry that you're mother and grandfather passed away, I know how hard it is to lose family."

He smelled a scent that he disliked, it was oh-so-familiar. The saltiness, the way her eyes narrowed… he hated it all. Inuyasha sat down on her bed and pulled her into a comforting hug, "Shh… don't' cry. There's nothing you could have done." 

"I could've tried to help Jii-chan! He wanted to see me before he died, but I was too busy, I never had time for him. And my mom, the last thing I said to her was 'The shikon jewel is almost complete, but I have to face Naraku. I might not see you again.' Then it happened, I never saw her again!" Kagome yelled bitterly, all of her bottled emotions were let loose in a flood of tears.

"You didn't know. Your mother and grandfather understand that you love them unconditionally, they wouldn't want you to feel this way about their death…" He used the cloth of his fire-rat kimono and wiped the tears away from her face.

Kagome was definitely not used to Inuyasha's gentle nature, for all of the years she's known him, he was always rough and fierce. This was a definite change. "Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered in a volume that was only meant for him to hear.

"What for?" he asked, slightly confused.

"For always being there for me."

He growled, "I should've been here with you after you found out. I tried, but I couldn't get through… most of your family is gone and you were all alone."

"See, you **tried**! Even if you weren't here with me in the physical sense, you were here with me spiritually. I still have my family though." The miko pointed out as she ran her finger across his tanned skin.

The feeling of her finger caressing his calloused skin triggered something inside of him, he stuttered. "But you only have Souta living with you…" 

"No, I have Shippo, Sango, Miroku and…" she reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips, "you. I've always considered all of you my family, I still do. And -"

He silenced her with another kiss in return. At first it was gentle, as their lips brushed against one another; however the kiss deepened and Inuyasha's hands ran along the seems of her dress. There was a knock at the door and Souta yelled something about work, finally snapping Kagome into reality.

"Inuyasha… I have to go! I'm so sorry."

"Oi! Where are you going?" he grumbled, reluctantly letting her out of his arms. '_Why are we always interrupted?'_

"To school, it's important." She tried to explain with as little as possible.

"But it's night time, and your school is open in the day."

Kagome hated lying to him, but if she told the truth it would hurt him even more. "I'm going to dance school, I'll be back around twelve!" 

She grabbed some of her gym clothes and ran out the door thinking, '_Technically I am going to dance school…'. _ The miko changed ever so-quickly and ran out the door before the stunned hanyou could reply.

"Bye everyone! Souta! Make sure you do your homework!" she yelled from Rhyss' viper.

---------------

"Key Kagome, who were those people at your house?" Her friend asked.

" Lets see: The guy with the purple robes, is Miroku; the woman that was beside him is his wife and my best friend, Sango; the cute child playing with Souta, is Shippo; and the guy with the silver-hair is Inuyasha." She replied

"Ohh, so that's Inuyasha? He's cute!" Rhyss said, "You're lucky to have a guy like him. He's so… exotic."

The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet, with the exception of the ever-changing songs on the radio. Kagome preferred to look outside and watch the scenery change as they drove by, even if it was a blur. Unknown to them, there was a _certain_ person following the speeding car, so fast and illusively that it was nearly impossible for a human to see it.

'_She always does this sort of thing. Well, I'll just follow her and when she's done I'll drag her back to her house.' _ He thought to himself as he chased the vehicle. After running for twenty minutes at top speed, his body began to take a toll; luckily for him, the car stopped and the two girls walked casually into the building.

----------

"We're going to be late!" Rhyss yelled as they sprinted towards 'Room A221', their _dance class._

_'215… 217… 219… 221' _, she counted the room numbers as she ran by them."Ah, 221!" Kagome proclaimed as she pointed towards an open door.

"Hello Rhyss!" A girl with short, dark brown hair and the most intriguing green-grey eyes greeted them. "You must be Kagome, I'm Rika."

"Nice to meet you Rika, I'm sorry that we're late." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kagome and her lover were _busy."_ Rhyss smirked and received a distraught look from her friend.

"Let's get started, then. You should both change, especially you Kagome, so you'll be comfortable using the techniques that I'm showing you." Rika suggested and threw some miniscule, black, "training" clothing at both girls.

---------

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree hoping to catch a glimpse of Kagome. Unfortunately, she was inside and her scent was lost, therefore he had to rely on his sight rather than smell. Out of nowhere there was a "thumping noise", that nearly caught him off guard, then it changed slightly there were different pitches and sounds added to the unusual noise. 

'_So, this must be that Mooo-sick that she's talking about.'_ The hanyou groaned in distaste and followed the music and saw a sight for sore eyes indeed.

There was the miko standing in all of her glory, who looked as if she wore black strips of cloth instead of clothing, and her body swayed to the fast music. His jaw dropped as she watched her twirl around a metal contraption and his body reacted in a _different_ sort of way. '_Keh. When we get home…' _ Inuyasha thought as he watched her, captivated by her movements, and released a low growl.

His silver hair flailed in the wind and blinded his vision for a few moments, as soon as he brushed it away into it's place, he realized that Kagome was gone. Next, Inuyasha's golden eyes were drawn towards the shiny black car and the two familiar girls in the front seats. '_Fuck, if she knows that I was following her. I'll be "sat" until my back breaks.'_ The hanyou thought and quickly raced the vehicle back to the home.

-----------

'"_Dance" class was fairly interesting, I never knew it took that much physical energy to be a stripper. At least I have Rhyss tomorrow night to help me if I need it.' _ The girl with the ink-black hair thought as she looked out of the car window once again. 

A silver blur caught her eye and she blinked in disbelief, '_I must be really tired… Inuyasha's probably asleep by now.'_ She looked towards the neon-green clock which flashed "12:51" and fell asleep due to the exhaustion. Rhyss looked over at her friend who was now sleeping peacefully and smiled. She pulled up the Higurashi's drive and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Kagome… You're home." 

"Gomen nasai, Rhyss, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Thank you for the ride, I'll see you tommorrow night." Kagome said in between a yawn before entering her house, just a few moments after a certain hanyou.

In Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha quickly jumped into the bed as he heard the door 'click' open and pretended he was asleep. He could hear her the noise of her footsteps as she hurried up the stairs, soon he would begin where they left off. 

'_I was right, Inuyasha is asleep.' _The miko thought as she pulled out a silk night gown out of her drawer. She changed in her room, since she thought that her roommate was too sleepy to even notice or stir.

Inuyasha watched her remove her clothing every so slowly, her body was accented by the gentle moonlight. She turned around as she slipped the delicate article of clothing over her head and saw him lying there grinning from ear to ear.

"You… are beautiful." He said, pulling her body closer to his, and felt her smooth legs graze his own. "You're mine…"

After realizing what Kagome realized what just happened, she frowned. "I thought you were asleep. Why didn't you tell me when I started… changing?"

He ignored her question and lightly left a trail of kisses on her neck. 

"Inuyasha…" she moaned, as she began returning the favour. He could feel the heat generate from their entwined bodies and instinctively removed her night gown, that she just put on, while never breaking the kiss.

His calloused hands ran across her naked skin, which sent the most wonderful sensation through her body. Never in her life had she wanted someone to this point.

---------------

In the next room, Sango and Miroku were grinning at one another and held each other in their arms. They were woken by low growls, silent screams and of course the occasion 'Inu... ya…sha'. 

--------

To Be Continued…

Ahh… this chapter was one of the longest that I've ever written. –dies-, it took me two days. Remember reviews = a happy author. A happy author = quicker updates. I am rather happy though, since I am done all of my exams! –jumps for joy-! Remember to read and review!


End file.
